Electronic computing platforms are used in every aspect of our daily lives. Devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, portable game consoles, remote controls, and digital cameras all provide multiple functions and services on which we depend heavily. To use services available on these platforms, however, a user typically must make a series of inputs or selections. For example, a personal computer user must find the icon of an application and double click on it to launch the application; a mobile phone user must enter the destination phone number and then press the send button to make a phone call; an e-mail user must enter her user name and password to access her e-mail account.
When the same services are used or the same phone numbers are dialed every day, users often look for more convenient solutions. Shortcuts are used to reduce the number of steps and to simplify the steps required by a user to perform a task on an electronic device. For example, shortcut links are placed on the desktop of a personal computer; PDA's have a shortcut button to launch a calendar application; mobile phones support speed dial phone numbers.
To many users, even shortcuts are not convenient enough. Short cuts on the desktop of a personal computer still require the user to move a pointer to select and launch a software application. The speed dial function of mobile phones still requires users to push at least 2 or 3 buttons. Users often forget the sequence of keystrokes or mouse clicks that provide a short cut. Moreover, these keypads and mice require valuable space, a disadvantage especially on portable electronic devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for and a method of executing tasks on an electronic device using a minimal footprint. What is also needed is a system for and a method of executing tasks on an electronic device using a minimal amount of entries, such as keystrokes or button presses. What is also needed is a system for and a method of authenticating a user before allowing him or her to perform tasks on an electronic device, using a minimal number of entries.